


Desperate

by Saunter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wanted to watch how he looked when Erwin pleased him, so Erwin indulged him in his request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Eruri + Armin PWP fic. 
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> It’s really for my self-indulgence. HIGHLY NSFW
> 
> Kinks: Size difference, voyeurism, minor mentions of toys, Levi enjoying Erwin maybe a little too much, Erwin smirking and being his general grossly charming self, Armin being treated as their experimental third-wheel sex toy kinda.

            The cold sent shivers up Levi’s spine. He sat, spread-legged, against the couch as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He bunched his eyebrows together in concentration, trying to keep his indifferent expression, but it wasn’t working well when Armin—cute, little boy that he was—kneeled on all fours on the bed and Erwin crawled right over him, leisurely stroking that monster of a dick of his before giving the pert little ass in front of him a sound, hard slap. Armin couldn’t contain his scream, cutting it off right when he realized it, but both Erwin and Levi heard it. There was no mistake. Erwin was saying something, but it was too soft for Levi to hear.

            Levi curled his toe in anticipation, his jaw turning slack as he watched Erwin’s girth disappear inch by inch inside of Armin, whose head dropped low in a stilted moan, pretty little fingers bunching into fistfuls of the bed sheets. Erwin leaned down, molding his wide chest over Armin’s tiny, slender back, and whispered into the boy’s ear. Levi’s mouth dropped open desperately as Erwin started thrusting, painfully slowly, and kept whispering against the boy’s ear. Armin whimpered and tensed, his ass cheeks tightening every time Erwin pulled back. He was losing himself—Levi could see it—and Erwin’s cock was too much for him.

            They paid Levi no attention. Armin was too lost in having his tight little hole suck in his commander’s huge length, but Levi knew that Erwin remembered he was there. He was teasing Levi; Erwin was putting on a good show for him, fucking the boy senseless on the commander’s bed—the place where he fucked Levi many times before, and many times to come. Levi trembled and shifted on the couch, imagining Armin as himself, and how he looked when Erwin was on top of _him,_ when Erwin whispered into _his_ ears and fucked _his_ ass.

            When Levi first suggested this to him, Erwin stared blankly, before a smirk slowly spread over his lips. He rounded his desk, setting down his pen and his documents, as he pulled Levi between his legs with a caress of his cheek. “ _You’re a sick man, aren’t you? Wanting to see for yourself how I fuck you?”_

Erwin grabbed onto Armin’s slender hips and thrust, filling him completely to his balls and Armin squirmed, whimpering at how good it felt and how big Erwin was and how it was too much, _too much for him to take—oh, please—please. . ._ Erwin spanked him another time and thrust in harder, his eyes closing in pleasure as Armin’s hole no doubt clenched over Erwin’s cock in surprise, pulling him in farther and Erwin thrust another time with another spank, this time to the other side of Armin’s ass. What a good little boy.

            Levi didn’t know the moan was his when Erwin gripped onto Armin, digging his fingers into the pale flesh, and held him still. Slowly, Levi nudged the tip of the vibrator inside his own needy hole, having fingered himself into a limp mess just earlier. The feeling of being filled, even just with the tip right now, is making him lose himself and he started shaking at trying to control himself. He needed to hold out.

            Levi couldn’t hear them besides Armin’s pleasured moans, but he imagined that Erwin was whispering how Armin was such a _good little slut,_ taking him in so well, and moaning _so beautifully,_ with that _dainty little mouth of his._ Erwin liked telling Levi those things, too, when he fucked him in the ass, whispering nonstop in that damned husky voice of his as Levi lost his mind to the sensation of Erwin’s hard dick inside his small asshole and to the thought of how Erwin just might split him in half with that monstrosity between his legs.

            He pushed the vibrator farther inside of him, his mouth widening into a breathless pant. The ring of muscle sucking it in twitched, trying to feel more, take in more. The toy wasn’t big enough. Nothing was ever big enough, not after Erwin. So Levi twisted it, a moan rolling out his lips from deep down in his throat, and he had to force his eyes open again, just in time to see Erwin manhandle Armin to lie on his chest, with his ass straight up, and fucked him more, fucked him hard, moving Armin’s hips along to the shallow juts of his cock. Levi turned the setting to low, squirming in his seat on the couch, feeling the fabric scratch against his skin, as Erwin trailed his hand down Armin’s side—the one facing Levi.

            He lifted his eyes and raked them over Erwin’s body, unconsciously licking his lips until he reached the large man’s face. Levi frowned—rather, tried to frown, but he was too gone to make any expression other than the needy little look Erwin told him he always had when Levi was a horny mess.

            “Erwin,” he panted, grimacing internally at the whine in his voice. His commander didn’t bother to look at him as he stopped his thrusts, stilling inside of Armin with a satisfied grin before leaning down to lick at the nape of the boy’s neck, paying attention to the boy. His hand slithered down to Armin’s cock, and the boy’s knees trembled as he moaned and begged Erwin not to mind him, to let him be and finish himself off. “Erwin,” Levi complained, trying to get his attention. The vibrations in his ass really weren’t enough. “Don’t you—“ He couldn’t help turning up the vibration strength and his voice cut off in a silent moan. It wasn’t strong enough to make his eyes roll back, though. “—fucking come inside of him.”

            Erwin definitely heard him that time, and he took a minute before glancing over at Levi with a smirk. Their eyes met and they held on, even as Erwin gave Armin two rough jerks of his cock and the boy shuddered, moaning the entire time as he came, dirtying the bed. Erwin didn’t stop jerking the small cock—every cock was small compared to _Erwin’s_ —in his large, calloused hand until Armin was dry and far gone. He carefully pulled out of the boy, making a show of it for Levi as they both watched that huge dick slide out of that tight ass, Erwin’s cock still hard as ever and slick with lube. He rubbed it inside the crack of Armin’s ass cheeks and gave a low groan, causing Levi’s cock to twitch and perk up even more from its half-hardness. Erwin gave Armin’s pale little ass another sound slap before he got up and let Armin fall limp to the bed.

            Levi turned the vibrator on to its high setting and gasped, pushing it in and out of himself as Erwin stepped off the bed and made his way over to Levi, a hand on his huge, hard cock. He stroked it softly as he walked, eyeing Levi with a satisfied smirk when he noticed that Levi was only staring at what was in his hand. Erwin slipped his hand to the back of Levi’s head and pulled him forward, pressing his cock right in front of Levi’s small lips and let him lick it. Levi whimpered, desperate to take Erwin’s cock after that whole display, after watching his commander fuck Armin on the same bed he fucked Levi every day. His cock was hard now, almost painfully so, and he tried to get more than the tip of that length into his mouth, but Erwin held him back. Levi moaned, reaching up with the hand that wasn’t thrusting the vibrator inside of himself, and tried to stroke Erwin but his hand was slapped away. He pulled back, wanting to complain, but then Erwin was rubbing his cock against Levi’s face and he closed his eyes, shivering at how wet and dirty and hot it felt against his skin. He whimpered again, this time trying to push the vibrator deeper into his hole— _it really wasn’t enough—_ but Erwin stopped him and pulled the toy out in one quick motion.

             Levi’s eyes widened and his asshole twitched irritably at the emptiness. He sat up straighter and wanted to yell at Erwin, but his commander pinned him down along the couch and easily straddled him at his knees, making Levi forget his anger in anticipation for Erwin’s cock inside of him.

            Erwin asked him—more like told him—if he was a needy little slut and Levi tried to buck his hips, but he couldn’t, not with Erwin sitting on top of him and with his cock right there, but Levi couldn’t touch. Erwin was going to drive him crazy with desire. Erwin knew just what to do to make him beg.

            So instead of being filled with Erwin’s enormous cock, Levi only got two of his fingers and he whined, cursing at Erwin to fuck him, and fuck him right. Erwin ignored him, only leaned down to bite his neck and murmur filthy words onto his skin.

            _Dirty whore. Rude bitch. Naughty fucking slut._

            Levi moaned, trying to tell Erwin that no, he was only this way because of him. Erwin wouldn’t listen, stuck a third finger in and prodded around, looking for Levi’s prostate, until he found it and stroked. Levi tensed and screamed, trying to thrust himself back onto Erwin’s fingers. He couldn’t, but Erwin liked making Levi crazy with need so he teased him and barely brushed it again and again.

            He asked Levi how he wasn’t a dirty whore if he liked having cum inside of him so much.

            Levi was panting, almost begging, but he stuttered between gasps and told Erwin that he only wanted Erwin’s cum. Levi was embarrassed, but it was true. He hated feeling dirty and sticky and unclean, but it turned him on to feel disgusting only if Erwin was the one who made him that way.

           He wanted Erwin’s cum inside his hole. He wanted so much of it, wanted Erwin to fill him up so many times, that it would drip down his thighs and Erwin would tell him how filthy he was and make Levi suck him off and lick him clean. It was only Erwin who could do that to him, turn him into a mess, and make him enjoy it.

            Levi begged, and begged, and begged for Erwin to _please, fuck him and fill him up._

            “Such a filthy whore,” Erwin chided. “What am I to do with you?”

            Levi pushed himself up with his elbows and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck, pulling him down in a sloppy, desperate kiss and he moaned at the feeling of Erwin’s cock poking him in the stomach, those rough hands brushing down his skin, and the tongue that quickly beat his and took over his mouth. “Fuck,” Levi gasped when he had a chance to breath, “me. Please—” But Erwin didn’t let him speak as he nipped at his lower lip and coaxed Levi’s tongue inside his mouth and sucked, moaning onto it and sending shivers into Levi’s mouth and down his body. “Please,” Levi begged again, “fill me up.”

            He rutted against Erwin and sneaked a hand onto that thick cock and squeezed, jerking it once and Erwin froze, trying to hold himself in and Levi moaned in pleasure when Erwin grabbed him, slammed him higher up the couch, and threw Levi’s legs over his shoulder.

            Erwin cursed and glared at Levi for what he did, but Erwin was getting desperate too and he shoved himself inside of Levi without warning, swearing at Levi the entire time. Levi screamed, trembling at finally and suddenly being so _full._ He lost himself to the sensation and he couldn’t hear what Erwin was saying to him, not with the walls of his ass all around Erwin and that cock pressing into his prostate, pounding into it time and again and Levi’s fingers clawed at the cushion of the couch. His asshole twitched and sucked, tightening around Erwin’s cock and it was always so _right;_ he didn’t want Erwin to ever pull out because he believed he was only complete when he had Erwin deep in his ass. Then Erwin started to move and Levi squirmed, trying to keep him inside but it didn’t work when Erwin gripped onto his thighs. Levi swore there would be bruises tomorrow. Erwin was slow at first, teasing Levi again as he watched Levi react to how Erwin pulled out unbearably slowly and seated Levi back onto his cock at the same pace. It felt good, impossibly good, but Levi wanted more, wanted his ass to go numb at how hard Erwin’s cock abused his hole. He shouted at Erwin, to no avail, then he squirmed and tried to fuck himself on that wonderful cock, only to have Erwin hold him still, and then he started to beg and stroke Erwin’s face and chest and shoulders. _Please. Please. Give it to me._

            Then Erwin fucked him, thrust up into his ass with steady precision and pounded into him. He lifted Levi’s ass and slammed him back down and shoved his cock deeper into Levi each time, making him take Erwin as far as he could, as hard as he could. Levi didn’t know if it was him who was making all that noise, all the moaning and the screaming and the begging, but he didn’t care who it was because all he wanted was Erwin to fill him up even more and maybe he should tell Erwin to try shoving the vibrator inside him next time, too. He trembled at the thought, bringing a hand up to bite down on his wrist, trying to keep himself from releasing.

            His legs slipped and he maneuvered them around Erwin’s waist and pressed him closer, urging him to fuck him senseless. Erwin didn’t last long, not after he’d already fucked that boy Armin so thoroughly, and he shoved himself inside Levi and shot his cum deep inside his ass, letting Levi moan and roll his hips to coax every last drip out of him. Now _this_ was what made Levi’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he lost himself entirely, a smile curling onto his lips and Erwin kissed the corner of his lips, thrusting a few more times, the squelching of his load inside of Levi audible as it got pushed deeper and the captain shivered.

            This was their arrangement; this was Erwin’s promise to Levi. He would fuck Armin on the bed and give Levi his cum. He would let Levi watch, let him see just how shameless he was whenever Erwin fucked him hard, fucked him long. He would fuck Armin just as he fucked Levi, and he would put on a show for him. He would always come back to Levi, though, and he would only ever come inside of Levi. His filthy little captain with his filthy mind.

            They’d ignored Armin for long enough, but he was curled up on the bed, spent. Erwin didn’t bother getting Levi off, because he knew his captain wanted more. So he called for Armin, called him over, and the boy perked up, scurrying over tiredly with apprehensive eyes that still had a hint of expectation. Erwin smirked. Might as well teach him early.

            “Lick,” he commanded as Armin kneeled in between his legs, and the boy’s eyes darted over to Levi, who was biting the bottom of his lips and desperately holding himself back as he watched with curious eyes. Erwin didn’t glance over, knowing just how Levi would look, and he was afraid he’d want those abused lips to suck him instead.

            Levi pressed his knees together and rubbed as Erwin put his hand to the back of Armin’s head and guided his mouth to his soft cock. Levi whimpered, not knowing what to do with himself because he knew what Erwin was doing but he didn’t know if he could wait so long. At his squirming, Erwin looked over at him and held his eyes, not bothering with Armin as the boy licked and kissed his cock. Levi felt both like hiding under those intense eyes and crawling over to him and begging him to touch Levi. Soon, Erwin motioned with his fingers and Levi wiggled lower, wondering what Erwin wanted, until his commander thrust three fingers into him and languidly explored his hole, touching and feeling and stroking. Levi squirmed, feeling the cooling stickiness inside of him and the wetness as Erwin played with his own cum and messed with Levi, giving him something, but not enough.

            Erwin was a monster, with his teasing and his powerful cock.

            He moaned all of a sudden, breaking eye contact as he threw his head back and soon glanced down at Armin, who had taken him into his mouth without Erwin’s orders and peeked up at the commander with big blue eyes, as if he was asking for his praise. Erwin smiled—a borderline smirk—at the boy and slipped his free hand into the boy’s locks and pet him, brushing his bangs back behind his ears.

 Levi forgot how much time had passed as he glared at the boy who was now sucking Erwin off. The fingers were soon pulled out of him as Erwin ran both his hands into Armin’s hair, stray splatters of white streaming into Armin’s golden blond hair. Levi forgot about his jealousy and irritation as Erwin started moaning louder and slowly grew hard again in the boy’s pretty mouth, thrusting up shallowly as he held Armin’s head in place.

            Levi couldn’t wait to let Erwin fill him up and shoot more of his dirty cum inside of Levi again. He got up and crawled to Erwin’s side, and the man looked down at him with lust-filled eyes, but once he recognized Levi, a certain gentleness returned to them and he pulled Levi in for a desperate kiss, running his tongue along his lips and across the back of his teeth. Erwin pulled back slightly and murmured, “Still want more?”

            Levi nodded, pressing himself into Erwin’s side and rubbed himself along his side as Erwin wrapped a strong arm around him. They stared into each other’s eyes and Erwin’s trailed down to Levi’s lips and back up, kissing a soft, “Okay,” onto them.

            “Armin,” Erwin coaxed, petting his hair. “You can watch.”

            Levi frowned, but he didn’t say anything as Erwin diverted his attention away from him even for a few seconds. The boy nodded, pulling away and crawled into a chair as Erwin lifted Levi and carried him to his desk.

            He forced Levi to bend over and smacked his ass lightly. “Can’t ever get enough of me, can you?”

            Levi shook his head, not having enough energy to speak, and he wiggled his ass slightly to get Erwin to fuck him again. And Erwin did, pushing inside of him and fucked him into the desk as Levi moaned and pushed his ass back onto Erwin the moment he thrust up. They stilled, Erwin’s cock deep inside of Levi, and let out loud noises of pleasure as Levi clenched around Erwin.

            Levi felt too good, wanted Erwin too much, that his irrational feelings of jealousy towards Armin arose again and he wanted Erwin to fuck him harder to let Armin know who Erwin belonged to.

            Erwin fucked him even more roughly this time, and Levi’s arms started to shake from holding himself up and the desk trembled violently as Erwin slammed Levi harder with each thrust, pulling out and shoving back in.

            Levi moaned from deep in his throat when Erwin wrapped his fingers around Levi and pumped. With how long he’d waited and how much Erwin covered with just his hand, Levi was coming almost immediately at the contact. Erwin kept pumping him, though, as he rode out his orgasm and his asshole tightened over Erwin’s large cock. Levi didn’t even notice that Erwin had stopped and was coming deep inside of him again until the hotness pooled inside of him and Erwin started to thrust a few more times.

            Bent over and spent, Levi was panting with his forehead on his arms when Erwin whispered in his ear, “Enjoyed that, my slutty captain?”

            Levi couldn’t answer; he was too tired and out of breath, but he shuddered and anticipated their next time as Erwin left kisses down his neck and bites against his skin.

            Erwin always agreed to whatever Levi wanted. 


End file.
